vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Megamind
Summary Megamind is the last survivor of a super-intelligent alien species from the Glaupunk Quadrant, being sent away on a spaceship at just 8 days of age, along with his caretaker (an alien fish in a jar called Minion). Arriving on Earth, Megamind was constantly ostracized, overlooked and bullied due to his weird appearance and failure to live up to the other last child of his race from another world, Metro Man. Spending his young days in correction facilities and jails, Megamind started thinking that if everyone could think of Metro Man as the hero, he should really be the villain. This began a decades long crime spree and superpowered rivalry that would come to define Metro City. This relationship would come to an abrupt halt as Metro Man supposedly died due to his latest scheme, leading Megamind to rule over most of Metro City. Although at first exalted, Megamind soon faced a self-imposed existential crisis, as he now had no "hero" to fight as the "villain". After a chat with Roxanne Ritchi, the "damsel in distress" reporter of his previous good-evil dynamic, Megamind decided to create his own hero. However, upon discovering that this "hero" was even worse than himself, Megamind and Roxanne went in search of Metro Man's old lair. In there, they found Metro Man, now called Music Man, alive and forced him to explain himself. He told of how he had gotten tired of the game he and Megamind had played over the years, taking the time to think about how he had always done what he was expected to do and encouraged Megamind himself break away from his shell. After a moment of despair, Megamind finally realized that he would have to rise above the expectations he and everyone else had for him, and battle against evil, depowering Tighten and becoming the new hero of Metro City. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-B | High 8-C, Low 7-B with the Death Ray Name: Unknown, supervillain/hero alias "Megamind" Origin: Megamind Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely around his 30s or 40s Classification: Alien, supervillain (formerly), superhero Powers and abilities: |-|Base=Genius Intelligence, Preparation |-|With Preparation Time/Equipment=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heat Vision, Explosion Manipulation, X-Ray Vision, Water Manipulation, Transmutation (Can "dehydrate" people and objects into cubes, which he can later revert into the things they once were by applying water), Shapeshifting (His watch allows him to change into anyone it has scanned), Illusion Creation (Can create holographic projections), Flight, Summoning (Can summon a large number of Brain-Bots), Invisibility (via the Invisible Car), Power Bestowal (Can grant anyone the powers of Metro Man with the Defuser Gun), Power Nullification (Can subsequently take those powers away with the same Gun), Power Mimicry (Was able to replicate Metro Man's powers from a sample of his DNA), Energy Projection (via his Death Ray), Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation/Attack Reflection (Megamind was capable of inventing an electrical field generator that served as a force field which reflected projectiles back at their senders), Smoke Manipulation (Created a smoke bomb as a child), Weather Manipulation (Has a machine that creates storm clouds), possibly Empathic Manipulation/Morality Manipulation (Although not explicitly demonstrated, his Dehydration Gun had a setting titled Demoralized. Other settings included Decompress, Debilitate, Deregulate, and Destroy) Attack Potency: Likely Human level (He is constantly shown to be hurt by normal human means, suggesting he has no other superpowers besides his intelligence) | Large Building level+ (His giant robot was somewhat capable of challenging Tighten and even pushing him back on several occasions. Invented a suit that could supposedly mimic all of Metro Man's power), Small City level with the Death Ray (Via this calc) Speed: Likely Normal Human with higher reaction speed (He has consistently shown feats of extreme quickness of thought, such as when he managed to avoid falling debris from the Metro Man statue he detonated) | At least Supersonic+, likely FTL (Can keep up with Tighten) Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human | Class M (Should at the very least be comparable to Tighten, who managed to lift a portion of a skyscraper and throw it hundreds of meters with only moderate effort) Striking Strength: Likely Human Class | Large Building Class+ (His robot's hits were somewhat able to knock around Tighten. His suit should possess comparable raw strength to Metro Man) Durability: Likely Wall level (Survived being stomped and punched by Tighten enough the wall he hit cracked. Sent flying from a gas tanker exploding. The ship he was standing on exploded, launching him quite a distance), Large Building level+ with equipment (His robot was capable of enduring several hits from Tighten. His suit should also give him comparable durability to Metro Man) Stamina: Above average (Was able to spend an entire day messing up Metro City with Minion seemingly without rest and wasn't noticeably tired afterwards) | Varies (Megamind's machines should logically only be limited by how long he can pilot them) Range: Melee range | Melee range normally, several tens of meters with his giant robot, several hundreds of meters with heat vision, at least hundreds of kilometers with Death Ray (Presumably fired from an unspecified point in low Earth orbit) Standard Equipment: None notable | A giant robot, the De-Gun, the Defuser Gun, the Invisible Car, a suit which can copy all of Metro Man's powers (albeit how accurate this is is unknown), a Death Ray satellite, his hovercraft/bike Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Capable of creating a vast array of inventions far more advanced than anything else in existence on his own with seemingly nothing but basic junk. Sequenced Metro Man's entire genetic code and subsequently the source of his powers in an insignificant time frame) Weaknesses: Little to no actual combat experience. Extremely carefree and distracted in battle. Usually battles his opponents with friendly intent, which can result in him terribly miscalculating a fight if an opponent is willing to kill him. Has trouble actually handling his suit. Feats: Respect threads Key: Base | With Preparation Time/Equipment Other Notable Victories: Syndrome (Disney) Syndrome's Profile (Speed equalized, both had all of their equipment and a week of prep) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Dreamworks Category:Megamind Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Geniuses Category:Heat Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Smoke Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Stone Walls Category:Preparation Users